


Made Anew

by orphan_account



Series: Of Monsters and Martin [12]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Body Horror, Body Modification, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Painful Sex, Trans Martin Blackwood, dicks going where they shouldn't, yeah this one's rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Martin wants Jared Hopworth to make some changes to his body. Jared has some ideas of his own.(The Flesh)
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jared Hopworth
Series: Of Monsters and Martin [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776565
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Made Anew

**Author's Note:**

> Words used for Martin’s anatomy: cock, cunt, hole

“So let me get this straight,” the mass of flesh that had once been Jared Hopworth said from an opening on its front that may have once been a mouth. “You want me to make some adjustments.”

“Y-yes,” Martin said. “I heard what you did with Jon’s ribs, and I mean… look at you. I just thought you might be able to change me up a little. Nothing huge, just some minor adjustments, but I’m willing to give you something in return.”

“Well? What’ve you got in mind?” Jared said, four more holes above his almost-mouth widening. Two of them contained eyes, but the eyes were different colours, and one of them bulged awkwardly in the socket. One of them contained some sort of mass that may have been an eye at one point, but the pattern on it more closely resembled a small rubber ball, or maybe a sweet of some kind. The fourth hole was the largest, and contained a few bony protrusions that resembled teeth, but Martin didn’t feel confident in saying it was or had ever been a mouth.

“I want to grow a beard,” Martin explained. “And… er… can you make my cock a little bigger?”

Jared laughed. It sounded unhealthy, like his throat was full of phlegm. Martin wondered if he actually had a throat behind that hole in his… face?

“First off, I can’t make you grow hair. Can’t do anything with your hair, really. I suppose if I knew how I could probably squeeze something inside you and you’d start growing more hair, but I just wouldn’t know where to start on that front. Your cock, though… that we can certainly discuss.” His mouth-hole twisted into a long, cruel shape, and Martin got the sense Jared was mocking him.

“Alright then,” Martin said. “What exactly would you want in return?”

“Getting a bit ahead of yourself there, ol’ chap,” Jared laughed. “How about you let me see what I’m working with first?”

Martin nodded and began to undress. He’d expected this, if he wanted Jared to change that part of him he was going to have to see it, and touch it, and it was probably going to be unpleasant at best and horribly painful at worst. Jon had explained this to him when he’d mentioned he was seeing the Bone-Turner, he’d told Martin that getting his ribs removed by this thing was probably a horrible mistake and one of the worst things he’d ever felt, and if Martin knew what was good for him he’d stay away. Martin had grumbled at him, refusing to make eye contact as he walked out the door. Now, he looked at the thing that called itself Jared Hopworth and started to understand what Jon meant. Jared had an abundance of hands and arms and fingers, jutting out of random places on his torso and out of each other. None of the configurations were natural. Martin wondered what it would even be like to have Jared touch him.

He kicked away his clothes and stood before Jared, naked from the waist down, trying not to show himself off too much. Jared looked him over.

“Would you mind taking off your shirt as well? I’d really like to get a sense of the whole package.”

Martin removed his shirt and tossed it aside. He was blushing now, feeling Jared looking at him with all however many eyes he had.

“Oh dear,” Jared said, shaking a large protrusion at the top of his body that may have once been a head. “Can you maybe point it out to me? Sit down and spread your legs, maybe help me see it a little better.”

Martin’s stomach lurched. He didn’t usually care what other people thought of his body, he was really doing this for himself, but the idea that Jared couldn’t even see his cock upset him. He carefully sat down and spread his legs, tilting his hips up so Jared could see everything. He reached down and pulled back the hood of his cock, trying to show off its full length as small as it was.

“There we are,” Jared said. “Tiny thing, isn’t it? I could barely see it before.”

Martin flinched. Jared shifted downwards. He had too many legs with too many arbitrary joints for Martin to confidently say he was kneeling, but it would make sense for the situation. He knelt between Martin’s thighs and reached a hand down to touch his cock. It was an odd appendage, a palm with seven fingers around the edge and a thumb near the middle. Jared pinched Martin’s cock, rubbing it between two fingers.

“It’s hardly even a cock,” Jared mused. “I mean, what do you even use it for?”

“I like getting it sucked sometimes,” Martin muttered.

“Really,” Jared said. “Hardly even seems like you could even get it in something. I’d think it’d be a little difficult to really suck.”

“That is what I’m here for, isn’t it?”

“Ah, well, I suppose it is. What exactly are you thinking of? How much bigger?”

“I mean, I don’t want it to be huge. Just big enough I can get a couple fingers around it, maybe? I still want it to look natural, just… bigger.”

“Hm.” Jared pressed his thumb over Martin’s hole. “And this? What am I meant to do with that?”

“Oh, nothing,” Martin said. “I… I like it how it is.”

“I see,” Jared said. He pushed his thumb into Martin’s cunt and curled it slightly, feeling around inside of him. Martin squirmed.

“I told you you didn’t need to do anything with that,” Martin said.

“Just checking out what I’m working with,” Jared snapped. “I’ve still got to decide on your payment, remember.”

“Well, you’re not going to find any bones in there,” Martin replied.

“Bones?” Jared laughed. “Who said you’re paying me in bones?”

“Jon said he gave you his rib, when you worked on him.”

“Well, I’m not working on your ribs, am I? No, I’m working on your cock. And I’ve got a cock of my own that needs attention, so it only seems fair.”

“M-maybe not then,” Martin muttered. “I’m sorry for wasting your time. I can go.”

“Ah, no. You’re staying right here. I’m as eager to make that tiny little cock of yours into something nicer as you are.”

“Then can’t you just do it?”

“Not how that works.”

Jared’s flesh shifted, his many legs inching closer to Martin and pressing against his thighs. His body pressed against Martin’s, digits prodding and shifting over his belly and between his legs. Martin gasped as something thick entered his cunt, and he looked down to see a cock sticking out from between Jared’s many legs. Between all the thoughts of _oh my god, what’s happening, I don’t want this,_ Martin found himself thinking of how much of a hypocrite Jared was. He definitely hadn’t seen Jared’s cock between his many legs, and if he had he’d probably just cast it aside as another random fleshy growth, a malformed arm or a misplaced finger, not giving it any mind. It was definitely far thicker than a finger though, and much longer, pushing hard into Martin.

Martin wanted to cry, he wanted to beg this _thing_ to stop, to get away from him, but all he could do was stare into what he thought was its face, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. Jared wrapped his appendages around Martin, pulling him in close. He thrust his cock in and out, deeper and deeper. Martin felt a pain deep within his belly, starting out as a dull ache and growing into an awful grinding hurt, almost like something was tearing into him. He remembered Jon’s description of the horrible pain of having a rib removed. He cried out with each thrust, the pain worsening every time Jared pushed in.

“Wh-what are you doing?” he exclaimed.

“Making you deeper,” Jared replied, as if it was the most natural thing he could imagine. “I’ve given myself a nice, lovely, huge cock, and it’d be a shame if I couldn’t use the whole thing.”

Martin took hold of one of Jared’s limbs, gripping it tightly as the pain shot through him. He didn’t look down, fearing he’d catch a glimpse of Jared’s cock. Somehow he felt better not knowing the extent of the damage Jared was doing to him.

He watched as Jared draped a leg over his thigh, resting right against his hip. He felt something pushing at the side of his belly, and he made the mistake of looking over. Another cock had sprouted next to Jared’s leg, hard and leaking, and he was pushing it intently at Martin’s flesh. Martin looked away just before the tearing started.

It was worse, worse than the cock already forcing itself impossibly deep into him. He had no chance to warm up to it, it wasn’t a dull ache followed by shooting pain but rather shooting pain straight from the beginning. The intrusion made it worse, though. He could feel Jared’s cock pressing into the wound, fucking in and out of him, slicking itself with blood. Martin could feel the blood dripping out of him, down his side and onto his thigh. Jared thrust his cocks into him at the same time, making Martin scream every time.

Then Martin felt himself cum.

It wasn’t like any orgasm he’d ever had before. It was painful, of course it was, raw muscle clenching down on the appendages inside him. Except he swore he felt it in the hole in his side as well as in his cunt, a sharp jolt of pleasure beneath the pain. He looked down instinctively and instantly regretted it. The liquid dripping from his wound wasn’t blood, it was slick and cum, the same wet heat that dripped down his thighs. It didn’t even look like a wound-the skin around the edges of the hole was smooth and didn’t look red or irritated at all, as if the hole had always been there. It didn’t look exactly like a cunt. Martin may have passed out right in that moment if it did, but it didn’t-just a hole in his side, dripping slick and being fucked mercilessly.

Jared didn’t stop after Martin came. Martin wasn’t even sure if he noticed. He draped another leg over Martin’s other thigh, and Martin felt the horrible shooting pain of another hole forming. He felt himself fading in and out of consciousness, the pain and the sheer strangeness of the situation overwhelming him to the point his brain was trying to shut itself off. Another hole began to form in his belly, just above his navel. Martin didn’t dare look down to see where the other cock was coming from. He suspected it was somewhere in Jared’s torso, near what was once his stomach, but he was such a mess of limbs and flesh Martin wouldn’t have been surprised if he’d had a cock hidden there all along and he just hadn’t seen it. Martin clung to the mass of limbs and cried into his wretched flesh. He heard Jared mumbling soft words of what he assumed was encouragement, but he couldn’t parse a single one. He felt himself cum again, the holes in his abdomen squeezing tight around the cocks that filled them. Judging by the pain alone, he counted four holes that he didn’t have before, but the pain was so spread out through his body that it could have been more.

When Jared finally pulled away from him, he felt empty. The pain was just as awful, but the emptiness was new and overwhelming in its own way. Cold air hit the damp parts of his body, and he shivered.

“So,” Jared said. “About that little cock of yours.”

Martin nodded. He was in too much shock to speak.

Jared reached down and tugged on his cock. Martin felt his skin stretching, in a way that was painful but not nearly as painful as the holes. He looked down. His cock was an inch or so longer, and just slightly thicker. It was still small by most standards, but he liked it. He could see a couple holes in his belly, but they were puckered shut.

“These’ll go away in a couple hours,” Jared said, pressing his fingers against the holes. His mouth-hole twisted into that horrible grin again. “I had fun today, Martin. Let me know if you ever want anything else done, alright?”

Martin said nothing else, just grabbed his clothes off the floor and quickly pulled them back on. 

He felt like he was going to keel over by the time he finally made it home, the pain in his belly was so horrible. He collapsed on the couch and lifted his shirt up. Five. There were five holes, hardly more than pinpricks now, one on each side and three in an arc over his navel. Martin let out a shaky sigh. The pain was hardly much better than while he was being fucked, but the holes themselves were almost invisible. That was good.

Martin unbuttoned his trousers, pulling them down just enough to see his newly lengthened cock. He stroked a finger over it. It was still no bigger than his thumb, but at least he could actually stroke it now instead of just pushing his hand against it. He pinched it gently, and a shiver of pleasure shot through his body. He kept touching himself until he came again, doubling over in a still somewhat painful orgasm. Still, he found himself enjoying it. He loved what Jared had done with his body, even if it had come at the cost of all that pain. Besides, the pain would fade. The holes would go away. He’d have this forever, and he loved it.


End file.
